Time Goes By
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Ten years have passed. The third Generation is no more. But after such a powerful death, a powerful being also takes root. When that death turns into a new wonderful generation.
1. Chapter 1

So those of who who have read any of my other story's I am sorry that they are taking so long. In an attempt to say sorry I competed this one on a non stop week long writing fest. This story is the start of a new year for me. I will update everything with in the next few mouths hopefully. As well as adding a few new stories in the process. Those who are new well I hope you enjoy this one.

The third Generation of Fairy Tail is over. Years have passed since then. A new Master has taken over. The dragon slayers are all but gone leaving few memories for the newer generations to recall.

A lot of the old members who are still alive stop by every now and then but they aren't any of the bigger members.

The new Master was part of the third generation he took after one of the dragon slayers and care for the guild like his master before him. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale are all friends thanks to the third Generation.

Often the third generation from the other guilds stop in when the FT members are around.

The main forces of the Generation all left to start their own family's, yet very few have come back to raise their children with the guild.

"Master!" She called silver running threw her blonde hair.

"I didn't do it!" The Master said holding up his hands.

"Romeo I swear sometimes you're as bad as he was." She scolded. Romeo was from the third generation. After Laxus left, Romeo was the next choose. He had become an S-class wizard ten years prior to becoming the Master.

None of the other S-class wizards wanted the spot and most were no longer locatable so it fell upon him to take over after Makarov died.

"Lucy…." Romeo whinned to the older wizard. Lucy had stayed after becoming S-class. She had published ton's of books. All about her adventures with the guild granted she changed the characters a bit and some details but the stories were all based on real life and that was what made her so popular. No one actually believed that a lot of the things she wrote could have happened no matter what she told them. Those who lived the events though read the books to remember those who they lost and those they would never see again.

"I don't care, the meeting is to determine what to do with them. If you do not show Pegasus and Lamia may not be able to protect them which means they won't be able to come home." Lucy scolded.

"I know, I know you're right. I just wish he was here doing this not me." Romeo grumbled.

The "they" the two were talking about where just some of their own members who got into a bit of trouble like the third generation often times the newer one got into some trouble that went higher then it should have.

"Any word from him?" Romeo asked more solemnly.

Lucy looked down quietly shaking her head. "None. He took his death to hard."

"It wasn't his fault. He knows that right?" Romeo asks looking at his drink.

"I know that. I have tried to get him to know that to. But he no longer answers his phone. He has moved away and my contacts have not reported anything about him. No one has heard of or even seen him in the last ten years. He doesn't want to be found or he's…." She trailed off. Death wasn't an option for a Fairy Tail member. Not unless it was to help. And their was no way he was dead.

Romeo took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I will be off then. Make sure no one gets into anything they aren't supposed to while I am gone."

Lucy nodded her reply glade Romeo had taken charge. He had lived through a really rough time for the guild. All the battles and attacks that they went through didn't happen anymore. Not that Fairy Tail was a council guild.

Era had been turned into something bigger. No longer did none guild wizards rule the magic community but guilds masters. All of which were hand picked by the King of Fior himself.

Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail where the first he picked without even thinking. Those guilds had done more to protect and serve since the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse project then any other guild out their. Of course other guides were picked but those four where the heads. Unlike the other guilds chosen they could not be voted out of power unless the King himself said so.

Some claimed that the four had too much power and that they used that power abusively. But those who had been around with Fairy Tail's third generation only cheered. The third generation had allowed the other three to improve and become better than they already were. The generation had plaque's in their names. Statues and other tributes all over Fior. They had a holiday in honor of them that was as powerful as Christmas. Children even got the day off from school every year.

It was on the longest day of the year. In the middle of summer. The day was picked with one person in mind. A powerful dragon slayer who had brought the third generation to its full glory. But no one really knew that.

Romeo left the guild hall. The holiday was next week and Magnolia was preparing for the three day celebration that was held every year to honor their beloved guild. Most people celebrated the one day, but not Magnolia. It lasted three whole days.

Romeo walked down the street smiling and greeting the towns people till he got to his home. His magic car sat in front of his small house. Shaking his head he hooked himself up and drove off. He needed to get this meeting over with in time for the celebrations. It was a hard time for Lucy as well as himself. It marked that their friends were gone and never coming back. Though they put on a happy face the two were the only one's left the others were all gone. Dead or missing or just no longer their. It didn't matter they where left and they had to deal with it in the meantime though they were going to keep moving forwards without a second thought.

 ** _This will have a few more than a few chapters. Its completed so don't go asking for another chapter. Got enough on my plate as it is with these._**

 ** _As always have a safe and wonderful time reading, and review it really dose help!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The night before the celebrations started Romeo was back at Fairy Tail. It took longer than it was supposed to. Mostly because the council wanted to discuss what they were going to do about a dark guild that held the same amount of power as Tartarus. It was running chaos around the eastern border of Fior.

Romeo had told Sherria, Hikiabi, and Orga that they could take care of it. That Fairy Tail was getting ready for Generation Day, as the holiday had become known as. Of course the guild Master's understood. Afterwards Hikiabi had stopped Romeo.

"I have received word of someone up north." Pegasus master said calmly.

"Oh?" Romeo asked raising an eyebrow. Often times Hikiabi passed on information about strange people to Romeo in case it be a long lost member of Fairy Tail. Unlike Fairy Tail the other guilds still had that generation. They weren't known as third generation because a lot of the guilds had, had more than three generations of members.

Lyon was still with Lamia though he was S-class and never wanted to be the master, he was also very busy looking for him. Sabertooth however lost Sting and Rogue around the same time the other dragon slayers went missing. Most of the other guilds knew of Erza and the others. And a lot where at his funeral.

"I only picked up chatter the other night. Had Ren and Eve check out the info. The person matches his description." Hikibi said frowning.

"And? What if it is him? What if we find him and he's alright? What happens then? He is wanted by the King for murder. The rest of the council wants his head!" Romeo cried.

"But Lyon is looking for him," Hikiabi replied calmly. "If Lyon can find him then there's still hope. We were all friends at one point."

Romeo ran his hand threw his hair. At times like that he wished Makarov was still here dealing with all this shit. He wished he was still at the guild waiting for Natsu and the others to come home after a long mission. But that was no more. These were difficult times as peaceful as they were.

Romeo just shook his head and walked away.

"You can't ignore this forever!" Was the last thing Romeo heard before he was gone.

Walking into the guild it was banging with a party for the celebrations. Lucy passed out drinks with a smile on her face. When their eyes caught though Romeo saw sadness and then she blinked and she was smiling again.

He hung his head not wanting to tell her of the lead. Instead he went to his office, ignoring the lights he sat down in his chair and leaned back. Closing his eyes he just breathed.

"Calm was never your strong suit." Romeo's eyes were open and on the new comer in seconds of placing the voice.

"Erza!?" He cried happily. She smiled at him as she turned the light on. "I didn't know you were coming around this year!"

"I always do. It's the same time he died, and they left." Erza said smiling as the two hugged.

"Is Jellal here as well?" Romeo asked wondering if the blue haired man was present. When he was their kids where their as well and Romeo could show off a few tricks he knew that Natsu had taught him to make small kids laugh.

"No. He stayed home. Sue is sick and Hiki is too young to travel with me alone." Erza explained as they sat down.

"I understand. Will MIra and Laxus show up as well?" Romeo asked hopefully.

"As far as I am aware no one else is coming." She explained. She bit her lip like she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

"What is it?" Romeo asked knowing Erza far too well.

"I spoke to Hikiabi on my way over," She explained, "He called to tell me you where not listening to him anymore."

Romeo frowned. "We follow every lead he gives us. But we never find him. It's always a mark of the others. But never him. I just didn't want to get Lucy worked up again and Juvia….I don't think she could handle another failed lead. I can't follow them anymore. He doesn't want to be found. His best friend is dead and he killed him. He would come home if he wanted to."

"He is quite stubborn," She chuckled saddly. "Juvia and Lucy have become very close haven't they?"

"They have. They share an apartment now. With one dead and the other MIA it would be more of a shock if the two didn't become close." Romeo hummed more to himself.

"True." Erza nodded in she remembered where Hikiabi had tracked the person to. "You know that their up north right?"

"I was made aware. Yes." Romeo nodded.

"What if it is him?" Erza asked carefully. Their was a reason Romeo had got to the position he had now. Natsu had trained him more than anyone else.

After Natsu had become S-class he trained with Romeo and took the younger on S-class missions allowing him to get stronger. Romeo was strong and skillful and Erza feared he may be stronger than she now since she was out of practice having started a bakery some years back and not go on missions.

"It's the middle of the summer. If it is him he would be visiting his parents graves but since they died in the winter it doesn't make it him." Romeo concluded.

"But he died in the summer." Erza said in reply.

"He is barred in the Graveyard here! Not up north!" Romeo shouted angrily causing Erza to flinch a bit but she understood.

"I will be going then." Erza replied standing.

"I am sorry I should not have yelled at you. I just miss him and the others." Romeo said bearing his face in his hands.

"I know we all do. The five of them made things more lively. But they left after he died." Erza said shaking her head.

"I know, I know." He whispered tears quietly running down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood on the large stone looking down at the valley. Iron bits melted in large balls the size of a large dog. He looked over them with careful eyes. For ten years he had been searching for them and now he may have found them.

Ten years guilt has irritated at his mind never leaving him. For ten years he got maybe three hours of sleep a night if he was lucky. For ten years he was a murderer. For ten years he had killed his best friend and gotten rid of the others in the process. For ten years he could not forgive himself.

But now if this was them he could. He could release the guilt. He could bring them back. He could go home. They could go home. After ten long years he could finally rest. After ten years he could stop moving and face whatever is waiting for him.

He made his way down into the valley and went to the first capsule. It was thick metal plating. Closing his eyes though he focused on during the metal to ice and not touching the things in side. Gently he pried open the icey iron cracking it apart like an egg.

The first thing he saw was pink and white. Joy filled him to the brim and he cried, for the first time in ten years he cried tears of pure joy. He pulled the being inside out and laid him down but not releasing the body until he could no longer cry.

They he started a fire and wrapping the other up in order to get warm once again. He proceeded with the others making sure to give each their own fire. Their own food source. Some more difficult than others but he had ten years to figure it out and he did. Then he waited.

He had been told that once they were fread from the capsules they would start to wake. Start pulling power from the area. Becoming stronger and absorbing the time period they were meant to be in no matter what anyone else told him. They were from this time and no other.

Snow crunched as someone moved around. He looked up to see the first shifting in his slumber curling closer to the fire. He moved closer to the male and brushed away pink locks from his forehead only to get a groan in response.

"Natsu?" He asked carefully trying to warm the man up as soon as possible. Another groan was all he was given in response. "Natsu wake up." He said more forcefully.

"Five more minutes." Barely above a mumble but it was their.

"Natsu you need to wake up now. Your home." He said shaking the other hard.

"Go away Gray." Natsu said in response then froze. His eyes shooting open those piercing green eyes glittering in the fire's light. Slowly those eyes were turned onto Gray. "Gray?" Natsu croaked.

"Ya." Gray said. He had promised not to cry when he found Natsu again but he couldn't help it as Natsu hugged him after ten years. Gray held the other in his arms and both cried for joy.

"You found us." Natsu muttered into Gray's ear.

"I promised I would." Gray said patting Natsu on the back.

"What of the others?" Natsu asked finally pulling away.

"All are here and safe. You were the first one I took out. They have another hour at least before they wake." Gray explained. But not saying he cried for a solid hour when he had first found Natsu. Natsu would hold that over him for this live as well as the next.

They sat their watching the fire for a short time before Natsu spoke again.

"So you killed me." Natsu said like it was no big deal.

"You told me to." Gray said no even blinking an eye as he coldly started at the fire.

"I was dying already." Natsu replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't make it hurt less." Gray said calmly.

"How long?" Natsu asked. He had been blasted just over 400 years into the past where he was originally from along with the other slayers who are bounded to him and Zeref in that way.

"Ten years since I killed you." Gray replied solemnly.

"Ten years? Hmm I thought we were in a very obvious spot." Natsu replied.

"Somehow you moved. I stared in Magnolia and searched every where. I only had clues and hints of large metal balls. You started far south very very far south when I first started. Figured out the pattern. I had 26 hours between hearing a rumor and finding the spot. I was coming up here to visit my parents grave anyway but got a rumor 13 hours ago and headed here instead." Gray said rubbing the back of his neck.

Natsu frowned. "We were always up here. I thought you would search the more important places first. Thought your village was a safe bet."

Gray looked at the other surprised by that.

"It took a while to find the others. I mean I was far south in the volcanic region with Igneel. Gajeel and Wendy moore wes. Sting and Rogue more west. Gajeel had us poor our magic into the metal as it formed around us in order not to age when we go up here." Natsu explained. He held up his hand and created fire but it was small in his palm. "See? Can't even fill my hand."

Gray nodded. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore but now he had Natsu. He could smile again. He could go home. He could see Juvia again. And Lyon. He could see his family once more without guilt in his chest.

"When do we get to go home?" Natsu asked looking at Gray with pleasant eyes a small smile on his face.

"When the others are awake. Then I will arrange for transportation." Gray explained. "But I have no signal up here we have to move to a lower town, about 30 or so miles from here. A day's walk at most."

"You know their was a time where you didn't have to get a signal right?" Natsu pointed out.

"Just because you never got a phone that doesn't mean the rest of us haven't moved along with the times." Gray replied chuckling. "Get some rest. I will wake you when the others wake."

Natsu shook his head. "Nah been asleep a long time. I am good."

Gray just shrugged. It was night fall before everyone else was awake. They stayed the night telling stories and laughing. Rogue and Sting poked at each other while Natsu and Gajeel got into a fight Wendy ended up breaking up in the end.

Gray watched in amusement. Though the sayers where in capsules for a long time unable to physically change they seemed to have aged. Even with their small amount of magic right now Gray wouldn't fight them. They were stronger than he was. They have most certainly got stronger.

In the morning the six picked up camp and started their walk. Each slayer asked about their cats, their guilds, about the times, and tried to find out as much as possible the whole day. Wendy asked about Carla and how the medicines have changed. Sting asked who was in charge of Sabertooth now as well as where Lector was. Rouge asked about Frosch. Gajeel wondered what Levy and Lily were doing. Natsu though stayed quite onl listening as he picked his way ahead of them trying to see everything before they left the area.

By nightfall they had made it to the lower town Gray had told them about and they booked three rooms in an Inn for the night while Gray made the arrangements for travel the next morning.

Sting and Rouge shared a room. Gajeel was with Wendy and Natsu was with Gray.

Gray made his way back to the room he was sharing with the fire breather only to find he wasn't there. Gray searched everywhere for Natsu. He was low on magic and though that didn't mean anything Gray knew that the government was always looking for the Slayers. And with Natsu actually dead it would be a little awkward for him to be just walking around.

Searching high and low for the other Gray was about to give up and go get Gajeel to hunt him down, found Natsu on the roof of the Inn they were staying at. Making a ladder Gray climbed to the roof and sat next to Natsu.

"How did you get up here?" Gray asked looking for another ladder in which Natsu could have used.

Natsu just shrugged as he looked up to the stars. It was like he didn't really know Gray was their yet could acknowledge him just the same.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked laying next to Natsu and looking up to the sky.

"I wonder what the others will say." Natsu muttered softly.

"Don't know." Gray replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you tell them why?" Natsu asked finally looking over to Gray.

"They never gave me a chance to explain." Gray answered shaking his head sadly.

Natsu looked back to the sky with a sigh. "What about Happy?"

"Last I heard he was fine. With Lucy but I don't really know much." Gray replied.

Natsu nodded and sat up. Folding a hand into the fabric of his scarf he looked back to Gray with a soft smile. "Well then let's go see them shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving in Magnolia after ten years was a hard reality for Gray. So much had changed since the last time he was here. Statues had risen from the ground of their generation of wizards. Shops where more vibrant and the city was more colorful.

Gray had made sure to cover every trait of the slayers that may tell others who they were. So far no one recognized them. Even with the five pucking on the train the whole ride up no one seemed to think anything of it and gave them space. Gray being used to it just sat their looking out the window.

They made it halfway to the guild when something went wrong. Not a bad wrong just Natsu saw a house on fire and well went to help.

"Fire! Fire!" Someone called others bringing buckets of water to try and put out the flames. Then a little girl called from the second window.

"Help me! Someone help me!" She called as the walked past. Gray knew they had the fire under control but when he turned to do another head count. One cloak was missing.

"Shit." He mumbled as he looked to the fire when the lower floor exploded the fire started to get out of hand. Gray kept the four slayers he had back as the dark haired male with an orange scarf plowed into the flames.

"He is going to get us spotted." Gray snorted to Gajeel.

"I don't know why we had to wear the devices." Gajeel grumbled aloud.

"Because the slayers are supposed to be gone and dead." Gray explained at the top floor exploded. Shouts and crying was heard for the little girl that was still inside.

"Some one ran in their!" A firefighter called. "We have to go in and get them!"

Suddenly a ball of fire rocketed from the roof. Blasting into an arch high above their heads. As soon as it lost population it arched into a downward descent and smashed into a fruit stand a few feet from where Wendy stood who shreked and jumped back in surprise.

The ball unfolded to reveal the girl completely fine and the man who ran into the building.

"Go on." He said pushing her up as he stood. "Find your parents."

Then with one mighty suck he took in all the fire and everyone was alright. Spotting this the people cheered and went after him only to find him missing.

"That was not alright Natsu." Gray scolded as the other replaced his cloak onto his shoulders.

"Why?" Natsu asked. "I thought we helped people when they were in danger."

"Not when you're supposed to be dead!" Gray shouted angrily then lowered his voice. "You guys left. You don't understand the world any more. Things have happened and slayer magic is no longer aloud. Their band, the magic has been put on the band list. It's now a forbidden magic. Any who practice it have been put on a watch list and no one is to use the lacrima power any more. God, Devil, and Dragon slayers all are banded."

"What about Laxus and Cobra?" Sting asked wondering about the lacrima implants they had.

"They were made examples of. Both got their Lacma's taken out. Neither have magic now. Cobra is fine but Laxus almost died since he was weak when it was implanted. He got sick like really sick. Only recently have I heard that he was doing better." Gray replied shaking his head. "That is why you can't show your selfs. Not till we get to the guild."

The slayers were quite then. They walked with out any more problems to the guild hall. Gray was on full alert the whole time watching every move anyone around them made, every move they made. They took several detours to avoid some thing. Taking twice as long to get from the train station to the guild hall then what was normal.

When Fairy Tail was finally in view, with only a few steps away Gray stopped. They ducked into an alleyway. "Stay here. I will be right back." Gray left the five and went into the guild hall.

"Are we really trusting him?" Sting asked quietly.

"Do we have a choice?" Gajeel asked carefully.

"Gray is a good person." Wendy defended.

"I don't think this is a good place to be." Rogue confirmed agreeing with his twin.

"Why don't we ask our fearless leader?" Gajeel asked rolling his eyes. They turned to look at Natsu who was sitting cross legged on the ground his eyes closed leaning against a wall. "Natsu, what do you think?"

Natsu had become the leader of the slayers when he had located them all and made sure to get them somewhere safe where they could hide out. When one wanted to leave he knocked them out and forced them to come along. Normally it was Sting or Rogue because they weren't in Fairy Tail.

Natsu just hummed in response. Cracking open one eye he looked to the guild closed it again and took a deep breath.

"We trust him. Gray is a Fairy Tail mage. Sting and Rogue you may not be, but your modeling Sabertooth after Fairy Tail so it still means something to you." Natsu finally said.

"Why? He kill you. And sent us back in time." Sting pointed out angrily.

"I was dying anyway. We were all linked. If one dies we all go back. That's what it means to be END." Natsu said cracking his neck.

"Your END, we are unfortunately the underlings that they sent you with." Gajeel grumbled.

"Yup now shut up and sit quietly." Natsu said listening carefully for Gray's return.

It took about half an hour before Gray came back for them. "Sorry about the wait. I was pestered with questions and couldn't get away. But everyone is excited to see you guys again."

Natsu stood and followed Gray into the Guild. The other slayers groaned and followed as well. Gajeel and Wendy on Natsu's right. Sting and Rouge on the left like the underlings that they were following their boss into unknown territory.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray walked into the guild. Silence. Everyone just quite. Just glaring at him as he walked boldly into the guild.

"I would like to see the Master." Gray said strongly. Lucy stepped up a small smile on her face.

"Follow me." She said waving him on to the stars that lead to the Master's office. "He just came home from a meeting and is still dealing with the aftermath of the celebrations. But he will be glad to see you after all this time."

Lucy opened the door and walked in. Gray following her in foot into the room before she closed it behind him.

"Gray is here." Lucy said standing next to the Master's desk. The back of the chair facing Gray so he was unable to see the Master. The chair turned so fast that when something slammed into Gray with a large strong hug he wasn't expecting it.

"Gray-san! It's so nice to see you again!" Gray looked stunned at the man in front of him. He looked right into their eyes. He had a shadow of a beard and faint mustache growing from the side burns. His orange scarf tied around his neck. He wore a faded white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"And you are….?" Gray asked looking over the others shoulder to find the Master.

"It's me Romeo!" He said with a huge grin.

"Romeo?" Gray asked blinking a few times. "Where's the Master?"

"Makarov died 10 years ago. Romeo was the only one that was there to take the spot." Lucy explained hugging Gray as well.

"Sorry I didnt know." Gray said hanging his head.

"Your back now that's all that matters!" Romeo said happily. "I knew you were innocent! Did you find evidence that prove you didn't kill Natsu-sama?"

"No I killed him." Gray said with a shrug. "You still haven't gotten the full story after all this time?" He looked to Lucy who had been there that day.

"Don't look at me. Happy, Natsu, and you are the only one's who know the full story. I showed up late to the party." Lucy said defensively.

So Gray explained everything. Everything about END and Natsu running out of time till he died and went back in time. He explained how the slayers were all connected to Natsu so when he went back they all went well him. He told them about how he had searched for them for the past 10 years. And told them how he had found them far up north.

"So they are here?" Romeo asked wide eyed.

"Of course. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. All five of the slayers are waiting outside." Gray replied.

"You left them outside!? Knowing the laws!?" Lucy screamed.

"What if Natsu acts out!? What if something happens!?" Romeo demanded.

"They know the laws. They won't do anything. They are waiting for me to go get them." Gray pointed out the window to the alley way the slayers were waiting in.

"Then bring them in!" Romeo said enthusiastically. Gray nodded and left. He brought them into the guild. The fourth generation of Fairy Tail only knew the slayers by stories and pictures and statues. Whispers echoed throughout the guild till it reached the forths S-class mage Lee.

Lee stood and with a smirk looked at Natsu.

"You don't look that strong for a so called S-class dragon slayer." Lee pushed Natsu in the chest with a large finger.

"You will step back right now." Gajeel said putting himself between Natsu and the new man.

"What? Pinky can't defend himself? Gotta call the guard dogs to do it for him?" Lee snorted a laugh.

"Why you little punk!" Gajeel snarled. A hand touched his lower arm.

"Gajeel." Natsu said shaking his head. "Step back."

Gajeel snarled but did as he was told.

"Oooh! Looks like the doggy is an obedient-" Fire covered fists was the last thing he saw before flying into the wall. Slamming into the wall creating cracks radiating from the impact.

"Was it necessary to punch him that hard?" Sting asked sweat dropping.

"He must learn who is better." Natsu said jumping onto a table. "Now! If you think you can best me or any of us say so right now! I would love a good warm up after such a long time without a fight!" Natsu cracked his knuckles but everyone just stepped back leaving one to face him.

"I will fight you." He said with a smirk.

"Master!" Someone cried.

"Me to." A blonde lady said.

"Juvia would like to try." The water mage stepped up.

"What the hell." A red haired woman stepped up.

Natsu's smile went huge. His friends! "Erza! Lucy! Romeo! And Juvia!" He jumped down and gave them a huge hug.

"How have you been Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Dead. Traveled in time. Slept for 400 years. You know a normal Saturday." Natsu replied with a laugh.

"Natsu you're aware you sent our top S-class flying right?" Lucy said as someone helped Lee to the infirmary.

"Then he needs another hundred years of training." Natsu laughed. The other slayers walking to him surrounding Natsu. Natsu was not aware of this, but everyone else noticed. And decided to test it.

Lucy moved a bit closer to Natsu, Sting shifted eyeing her with a glare. Erza brought out a sword, Gajeel covered his right arm in steel plates. Juvia made a water whip, Rogue glared through his hair. Romeo allowed a bit more heat to escape, Wendy set the wind up.

Natsu was completely oblivious to the small changes around him as he continued to laugh. The tension grew till Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Romeo backed off.

"You know I have missed Fairy Tail. I think a good party is called for!" Natsu called and cheered.

And thus Fairy Tail started its party about who knows what. Natsu moved around the guild haphazardly starting fights and drinking. The other slayers watched closely as they enjoyed the party themselves.

"You have become very protective of him." Erza said as she sat next to Gajeel.

"He is the leader." Gajeel grunted one eye following Natsu as he danced on a table. The other on Erza.

"He can protect himself." Erza pointed out.

"He is _our_ leader." Gajeel restated this time both red eyes on her. "He may be able to protect himself but we must protect him as well."

"Why are you against us?" Romeo asked Wendy who was sipping on a soda carefully watching Gajeel's movements, her eyes flickering between the second and the leader.

"We are not!" She replied in defense. She had grown a lot. Height wise she was the same height as Sitting. Romeo could feel her power had grown above his own.

"They why did you move against us." Romeo asked carefully.

"Habit." She replied.

"You know harming Natsu after all he's done is not what we want right?" Lucy stated sliding into a seat next to Sting.

"Juvia wants the guild to be happy again." Juvia agreed next to Rouge. The twins sat next to each other at the far end of the guild. Allowing the salyers to form a perfect triangle around Natsu.

"Whether you want to or not we must stand." Sting grinned cockyness ozing off him. Rogue nodded in agreement not one to talk when Sting could do it for him.

"You two will have to go back to your own guild, right?" Lucy asked. "You can't stay here forever."

"We will stay as long as he needs us to stay. When he says we shall go, then we shall leave. Not a moment sooner. If he needs us to hang back we will. We do as he says." Sting replied solemnly this time, taking a sip from his own drink Rouge nodded in agreement with his lighter twin.

"Juvia wonders why you are suddenly so invested in protecting Natsu-sama." Juvia asked. The others asking the same of their own Dragon Slayers, Wendy and Gajeel.

"He saved us. We are tied to him. He is our leader." All four slayers replied in unison to one another.

Lucy and Juvia left Sting and Rouge as Romeo left Wendy and Erza left Gajeel. They met up at a table that Gray was sitting at as he slowly drank himself into a stubborn.

"I don't like how they are acting. It's not natural for them to be this clingy to Natsu." Erza said after they discussed what the slayers had told them.

"They did go through quite the ordeal in the past. When they were set 400 years back. Who knows what they came across then?" Romeo stated flatly.

"Gray do you know anything?" Lucy asked looking to the Ice mage for some sort of help.

"They don't have their full power yet." He said taking a sip. "If you fight them now they would not win."

"So why did they go on the defense so easily?" Erza asked eyeing Gajeel.

"I think we should separate Natsu from the others and ask him." Romeo said leaning on his open palm.

"How do we do that?" Lucy asked. She had seen every one of them fight and now ten years later may have gained power herself but she still didn't know weather she could win against even Wendy. Slayers are very powerful, hence the strain on stopping them through laws.

"We watch." Gray replied. "When Natsu goes to the bathroom Gajeel is his guard. Bed Sting and Rouge. On the move they shift their ranks. When Natsu moves to confront something they hang back. The only time I saw that they left him alone was when they didn't know they where leaving him alone. He leaves them, they don't leave him."

"So we need to get Natsu to leave them willingly. How do we do that then?" Romeo asked.

"Juvia has no idea. Natsu-sama is a mystery to Juvia." Juvia stated. Even Erza agreed with that. Often Natsu kept to himself about more personal matters. He never really branches out.

"The stars." Gray said rolling with the drink he held. "He likes the stars."

"Gray clearly knows more than us. We should let Gray handle this." Lucy said reluctantly.

"Or we could bring in someone new." Erza said with a pleasant smile. "Who is the only person in the world that could turn Natsu from fight to a child?"

"Asuka when she was younger or Happy." Romeo mussed.

"Natsu loves kids more then anything. And I know two who would love to meet him." She took out her phone and stepped away for a moment to make a call.

"Where she think she's going?" Gray slurred.

"She is calling Mr. Right." Romeo said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Jallal picked up the phone buzzing on the night stand with a grunt. Sleepily he placed it to his ear and groaned into the phone.

"Do you know what fucking time it is right now?" Jallal asked mostly asleep.

"I will forgive you for that since it is indeed midnight." Erza said on the other end. He shot out of bed fully awake now.

"Erza! Sorry I didn't know it was you! How is Fairy Tail? Is everything alright?" He asked his wife scared she may never let that go despite what she says.

"Everything's fine. I just need you and the kids to come down on the next train as soon as possible." Erza said with a smile in her voice.

Jallal rushed out of bed getting dressed and backing a bag as he talked. "What is going on?" He asked arrousing the two young kids in the next room over.

"An old friend is here." She said when a crashing noise was heard on the other end and the terrifying Titana Erza replied with a "Natsu get the hell off the table!" Before apologizing.

"Natsu?" Jallal asked freezing in place. "He is dead Sweetheart."

"Long story Gray found and brought the slayers back. Please show up by first light. Love you give my love to the kids." And with that she was gone. Shaking his head with a smile. Jallal was getting his kids out of bed.

"Sammy! And James! Up and at 'em! We are going for a road trip!" The younger one a female with red hair popped out of bed fully awake. She loved road trips no matter the time or where they were going to end up in the end. However the older boy groaned and rolled out of bed with a thump not as much of a fan at walking up before 9 in the morning no matter how early he went to bed he absolutely hates getting up. "Back a bag! We are going to see Mommy!"

Sam was happy with the news and grabbed her always ready to go bag as she got dressed and was at the door in seconds hyper to get going. James moved like a slug not wanting to do anything at this time of the night. But Jallal knew a trick to get him moving.

"We are going to Fairy Tail guys." James was ready in seconds and they were at the train station not even ten minutes after that.

Both kids loved going to Fairy Tail. They got to hear stories and get to practice magic as recklessly as they wanted to without getting into as much trouble. They also got to see where their mom had lived for a long time and listen to the fantastic stories of her and the team. Lucy told them stories of Gray and Natsu and how they fought alongside their mom.

James and Sam each had a book to mark which members they had to hang out with and who they had already met. They had pages saved for the Great Salamander, and the other slayers, for Gray the Stripper. They had pages saved for each of the third generation that came from Fairy Tail. They had every single trading card including some of the rare and no longer produced ones.

Every Time they left to see the guild they brought the cards in their books to get them signed by their heros. Only Laxus, Lucy, Mira and a few others have been signed. But the ones they want to get signed more than anything was Gray and Natsu.

Both Sam and James had the wizard cards. It took a long time to get them but the wizards were like the kids heros. Like they were gods to the kids. Jallal just smiled, if only they knew that those two where the farthest thing from gods.

Maybe this time they will get their cards signed. And maybe this time Jallal will get to see Gray and Natsu for the first time in ten years. He missed the two bickering about stupid things. He missed their happy antics of chaos and the way they fought one another in order to get better. But most of all, he missed how they brought a smile to Erza's face. Only those two idiots could bring that smile to her face.

Sam and James got into fights with each other and Erza gave that same smile but somehow sadder.

The group of three got to Magnolia by 3 in the morning and to Fairy Tail by 3:30. But if Fairy Tail was having a party they were still going strong no matter what the time and who was already asleep.

The kids got even more excited the closer they got to the guild. Jalla sent Erza a text letting her know they where out side in order to calm the violence and other things down enough for the kids to be safe. Not that they would ever get hurt at Fairy Tail. The whole guild loved the kids.

They walked in just as Erza was calming everyone down.

"Alright! Those who are drunk infirmary beds now! Those who can make it home safely be on your way. Party's over. Those who can't fit up stairs can stay down here!" She called as half the guild just fell asleep where they stood.

Noramly Jallal would notice Erza first hugging and kissing her hello but he saw pink hair and raven hair sitting at the bar. A white scaly scarf and a half naked male. They had come home. Natsu wasn't dead. Gray was back. Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail again.

"Gray….and Natsu." Jallal whispered. Natsu's head snapped up to the familiar voice. He turned to see Jallal. Gray followed his gaze more lazily not having Natsu's hearing.

"Jallal!" Natsu cried happily and plowed into the older man.

"Good to see you to!" Jallal said hugging the younger boy back. "So you're not dead."

Natsu just laughed. "The idiot doesn't know how to stay dead." Gray replied with a laugh as he walked up to them.

James and Sam just stared in absolute joy. Their heroes, their gods! Where right there in front of them.

"Natsu-Sama! Gray-Sama!" The two cheered happily and plowed themselves in the much larger males.

"What the hell!?" Gray shouted as ames crawled onto his chest.

"There's a tiny Erza attacking me!" Natsu screamed out trying to crawl away from Sam. Both kids laughed as they clung onto their heros.

Gray held James by the collar a he stood up. "What they hell do you want?" He growled to the tiny boy.

"Can I have your autograph?" James asked holding out a card covered in plastic and a Sorcerer's Weekly with Gray as the cover.

Gray just raised an eyebrow to Jallal who explained.

"These two are your biggest fans. They have every single centerfold you did. Ever interview done memorized word for word. Every single move you can do. They have all your action figures. Anything that has to do with you they got it." Jallal said with a smile as Erza walked over.

"James, Sammy." Erza said. But the two were completely focused on Natsu and Gray.

James held out his card and Magazine to Gray once again. Gray sighed and set the boy down. Taking the market the boy gave him he signed the Magazine. James took out the card and handed it to Gray.

"It's a limited edition! Ultra rare!" James said handing the card to Gray.

"And you want me to write on it?" Gray asked skeptically.

"Hell yes!" James was shaking with excitement.

"Alright then." Gray signed it out to James and handed it back to the boy, who practically fainted after he put the card away.

Gray looked to Natsu who was having a hard time with the small girl.

"Can you sign this?" She begged Natsu looked a little lost, looking to Gray for help.

"Well I can't." Natsu replied rubbing his neck bashfully.

"Why not? Please!" She begged again making Natsu feel even worse about this.

"Sammy, Natsu has a problem with writing." Erza explained.

"I doubt he knows how to spell his own name." Gray chuckled wrapping an arm around the annoyed slayer.

"I do to!" Natsu grumbled.

"Oh? Then spell it oh great one." Gray snickered.

"N…...A…." Natsu ticked the letters off his fingers like a lost math problem. "T….." Frowning he looked into space to get the last two letters. "S..U! See I can spell my name!"

"Did you hurt yourself? That was a lot of thinking for you." Gray joked, not noticing Sting stepping up and looking over the young girl's shoulder.

"I have that one." He mused looking at the magazine.

"Yes but mines going to be signed!" Sam shouted with a huff holding the magazine to her chest tightly.

"What!? Natsu-sama! Why wouldn't you sign mine!?" Sting shouted in a jealous whine.

"I can't." Natsu replied with a shrug.

Erza had enough of this. She brought the kids here to give Natsu a separation from his slayer guards.

"Alright Natsu, let's refresh your lessons." Erza said sitting the slayer down slapping some paper and a pen in front of him and told him to write his name a hundred times. With a groan he did as he was told.

"Mommy! You made Natsu-sama do something!" Sam cried.

"Sammy, just because you think he's a god that doesn't mean he doesn't have a fear." Erza replied boping her on the nose.

"Wait Mommy?" Gray asked.

"Sam and James are, our kids." Jallal said with a smirk.

"Great a second Erza!" Gray groaned loudly falling into the chair next to Natsu, who was scribbling away furiously at the paper.

"Their! 100 times!" He cried after a few minutes. He proudly held up the paper for all to see.

"Uh Natsu?" Gray asked looking at the letters, if one could call it that.

"I even got better as I did it!" Natsu beamed. It was true though. By the hundredth Natsu it was at least legible to some degree.

Sam didn't even seem phased. She grabbed the paper, placed it in a plastic cover, before putting it in a book. She gave Sting a little smirk like she was saying "Now I got a hundred signatures and you don't." She then handed Natsu the Magazine and he signed it and the card which made Natsu flip out as well.

"We have cards now!? When did that happen!?" Natsu cried looking at the shiny bit of cardboard he held in his hands.

"Natsu they have always been a thing. Like the action figures." Gray explained.

"We have action figures to!?" Natsu was beyond the moon with this new knowledge.

"Yup! See I brought mine!" James pulled out a Natsu and Happy action figure. "This was straight out of the Fairy Tail shop! Mommy and Daddy didn't even pay for it! It was all me!"

Natsu blinked in surprise. Unlike the rest of the guild in his generation he was completely obvious to the fact that people actually followed them like they were celebrities or something. He never stayed around after the festivals too long mostly he wanted food and was bored. He also rarely did photo shoots for Sorcerers Weekly unlike the rest of his guild members.

He looked to Gray for help. If this was a fight he would know what to do. But outside of using his fists he was at a lose for generally everything.

"Natsu we are really famous. Just go with it." Gray said nudging Natsu in the side.

Natsu gulped and looked at the tiny figure of himself again. "This was from a long time ago." Natsu said touching his much longer hair. His scarf was a bit more tattered. And Happy was no longer around.

"Oh yes! Mommy got a first one for me! I paid for it but she found one in the back." James said proudly.

Erza looked at the time. It was time everyone got some sleep. It had been a long day for everyone.

"Alright kids bed time. Natsu, Gray where are you staying?" Erza asked not even looking to the other slayers they would find something they always did.

"My house should still be standing. You can stay if you want Gray. Till you find an apartment again." Natsu replied shrugging.

"No remember I bought my own house 2 years prior to everything?" Gray pointed out.

"Oh right! Sorry forgot about that." Natsu nodded in revering the small house Gray had set up a little ways out side of town. Not as far as Natsu but far enough not to get bothered by anyone.

"Mommy I want to go with Natsu-sama!" Sam cried.

"I want to go with Gray-sama!" James whinned to Jallal.

Jallal looked to Erza who replied for both of them with a wink to Jallal.

"I think that would be a great idea!" Erza said. "But only if Natsu and Gray are alright with it."

"I don't know. My house will be pretty cold." Gray said rubbing the back of his neck.

"She can't stay with Natsu." Gajeel budded in finally.

"And why not?" Natsu asked stubbornly. Jallal suddenly understood what Erza was planing and as much as he feared his daughter may be in the middle of something between slayers, he also knew Natsu loved kids and would protect them against everyone and everything.

"We have to set up a perimeter. We don't know what she is capable of." Gajeel replied coldly.

"You will stay at the Guild. I will come back in the morning and you shall not say another word of it." Natsu said his brow creasing as he glared to his second. "Do you understand me?"

Gajeel hesitated, looking to the other slayers who seemed to stop moving towards them. Gajeel looked back to Natsu. "We shall stay." Gajeel turned on his heals and lead the others to a distant corner of the guild setting up a small nest to sleep in for the night.

"Great now I have to bring you with me." Natsu playfully growled.

"You were going to say yes no matter what." Gray said laughing jabing Natsu in the arm.

"Ya I was." Natsu said smiling. "Now let's go! I need sleep and you need sleep! See you guys in the morning!" Natsu called as he put Sam on his shoulder and walked out of the guild into the night.

"What is your plan?" Gray asked Erza.

"Separation." Erza replied her eyes flickering to the other slayers. "We need answers, but to get them we need Natsu alone. Separated from the others. Dangle something Natsu likes in front of him and it's not that difficult to get him to do as you want even if he doesn't know you want him to do something. After all this time he hasn't changed one bit."

Gray frowned at her using Natsu and her own kids like this. But he understood, her reasoning was spot on. Natsu really was easy to get to sometimes, no matter how dense he may be.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure those two will be fine?" Jallal asked as they stepped into the hotel room they had gotten for the next few days.

"Which two? Natsu and Gray? Or James and Sam?" Erza asked smirking.

"Either one." Jallal replied with a shrug. "Natsu and Gray are used to living on their own. Sam and James have always been with us."

"Their our kids Jallal, they will be fine. I am more worried about Gray and Natsu." Jallal gave her an annoyed look. He had always been jealous of Natsu and Gray's relationship with Erza. "Not like that. Natsu and Gray have been out of the loop for 10 years. Natsu died by Gray's hand. Who knows what they have went through. Gray said that Natsu doesn't have all his magic back, because he is still getting used to the time period and amount of magic."

"If something happens will he be able to protect Sam?" Jallal asked worried for his daughter.

"Without a doubt in my mind. I am afraid she will ask him to do something and he won't be able to do it or if he dose it won't be very well controlled. But he would protect her without a doubt." Erza replied honestly as they crawled into the bed.

"I understand." Jallal replied. He knew Natsu loved kids. He also knew Natsu was a bit out their.

"This is where you live?" Sam asked as she looked over Natsu's pink spikes.

"Well ya. What we're expecting?" Natsu asked setting her down so they could enter the house.

"A palace of flames." Sam replied dreamily.

"That would be nice but I think I would eat it in the middle of the night." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Oh ya that may be a problem." Sam replied with a small laugh. "Does Gray-sama live in ice?"

Natsu smiled. "No but it sure as hell feels like it."

"James likes the cold." Sam snorted with disgust. "I prefer the heat."

"How exactly are you Erza's kid again?" Natsu asked leading Sam to his own room. "You can sleep in here. The guest room is a bit torn apart." Natsu admitted.

"Where will you sleep?" Sam asked crawling into the huge bed.

"The couch most likely. Slept there all the time anyway so it's not that bad." Natsu replied as he put the younger to bed.

"Natsu-sama?" Sam asked quietly just as Natsu turned out the light.

"Hmm?" Natsu turned to her.

"Is it strange being back in this time?" Sam asked.

"This time has always been strange even before I knew I wasn't from this one." Natsu replied. "Now get some sleep. The curtains don't let light in when their pulled. So if you need more sleep when the sun comes up just take them down."

And with that he left Sam, shutting the door behind him. Pain filled his head. Limping to the couch he fell onto it wincing in pain. The pain had been their for a few hours now but he showed none of it. He knew he needed the other slayers around to stop the pain but he thought being back in this time would stop that. He was wrong.

"Gray-sama it's freezing in here!" James complained. He loved the cold but it was practically iceing up in the house!

"Ummmm…." Gray never paid for heat so he didn even know how to get it on at 4 in the morning. "I will start a fire?"

James nodded gratefully.

A few moments later a fire was lit and James held himself in front of it. Gray tossed him a pillow and blanket. "I would give you my room but it's even colder in their and you need to sleep in near the fire."

"I am just glad I could be with Gray-sama!" James said through chattering teeth as he warmed himself up near the fire.

A shiver went through Gray's body. It was cold in the house even for the ice mage. It may just need a night or two of fires to warm up the house a bit.

"Natsu-sama would hate this." James mused.

"He hates the AC on in the summer time. This would kill him." Gray replied with a chuckle.

"Sam doesn't like the cold either." James replied.

"Then it is a good thing she went to Natsu's house." Gray snorted as he sat on the couch.

"Gray-sama?" James looked to the ice mage who was just gazing into the fire. "Where you lonely while looking for Natsu-sama?"

"I am always lonely when that idiot inst around." Gray muttered in reply absently. "He keeps everything grounded."

James looked back to the fire. His mom had said the same thing about Natsu. " _He keeps everything grounded. He keeps things real and in the present."_ She had said when James asked if she was lonely without the slayer. His dad said, " _Natsu was a good friend. One that will never be replaced."_ It had been clear to the younger that Natsu was important to everyone.

"Mommy said you three were the most powerful team!" James said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think that's true. Laxus's team was stronger." Gray replied shaking his head.

"I told that to Aunt Mira and Mommy, and they both said it wasn't true. The Thunder Clan was strong on their own. They fought separately yet together. Your team was more insync." James explained logically. "You grew up together and learned together. That's why you are the strongest team."

Gray just stared at the younger boy. Blinking a few times he stood up and fixed his….. well shirt but it was now missing so pants. "Get some rest."

"We should really be with him." Wendy whispered looking out from the confines of the blanket to the rest of the guild hall.

"He said he didn't need us." Rouge huffed.

"It's only for a few hours. He will be back. If he needs us he will call." Gajeel said impatiently.

"What if he can't though?" Wendy asked. "I really think one of us should go after him anyway."

"We can't remember? He ordered it." Sting grumbled.

"He will be fine." Gajeel answered getting more annoyed with the others. If Natsu needed them, Gajeel would know it. "Get some sleep. We can't help him if we are tired."


	8. Chapter 8

When Gajeel woke up, the next morning the sun was high in the sky. But the light had not yet reached their conner. He looked around for what might have woken him when it hit him again. The angry heat, the burning, the call of his leader.

"Shit!" Gajeel jumped up scaring the crap out of the other three as he ran out the guild. They blinked awake. The heat filled them as well but not as intensely as it had with Gajeel. They knew what was happening. Natsu needed them.

The slayers ran the whole way to Natsu's house. Jumping on roofs to avoid crowds, knocking over other people not caring about them. Natsu was in trouble and he wasn't going to last much longer if they didn't get to him soon.

Gajeel spotted Sam running from the woods in a panic. "Keep going! I will be right there!" He called to the others dropping down in front of the smaller panicky childed.

"He's hurt! Please help him!" She pleaded tears running down her face.

"We know." He picked up the small girl and made his way to Natsu's home. Sting and Rogue had laid Natsu down on the floor where he was now clutching his chest and panting.

"When did it start?" Gajeel asked Sam.

"I don't know, ten minutes ago maybe? I tried to help him but he said to get the other 's when I ran into you!" She said still panicking.

"He will be fine now." Gajeel said pointing to Natsu.

Sam looked over to see Natsu's breath was already evening, he didn't seem as pained anymore, just by the arrival of the other slayers.

"What is wrong with him?" Sam asked looking up to Gajeel.

"He has a magic absorbtion problem. He can only absorb magic when we are around him since we can channel it to him. If we are separated too long even if he's not using magic he starts running out. He starts going into withdrawal. And it's not like if someone loses their magic they can still go on, a dragon slayer is magic. And Natsu is more magic than any of us. He will die without it. And we won't even be sent back like he will die and there's no coming back." Sting explained as Natsu slept on the floor.

Wendy checked him over making sure he was absorbing enough. Making sure the elements were allowed in.

"How much longer?" Sam asked.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"How much longer can he do this for?" She said.

"We don't know." Wendy replied saddly.

"He will be fine in a few moments. Back to his old self. Jumping up and down excitedly acting stupid." Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"Oh….ok…" Sam looked down at her hero. She was still tired but didn't want to leave him. She moved into the crook of his arm and fell asleep on his chest.

"He really is good with kids ain't he?" Sting mussed looking down at the other slayer.

"Or kids are just good with him." Rouge stated flatly as he moved to sit on the couch. Propping his feet on the half fallen coffee table the Dark Dragon Slayer closed his eyes for some more shut eye. Sting followed in suit laying in his twin lap and stretching out on the rest of the couch.

Gajeel sat in a chair in the corner of the room, when Wendy sat on his lap and fell asleep he made no move to stop her. He was used to it. If she wasn't clinging to Natsu she clung to him, mostly him since Natsu was often distracted with something else.

It was well past Noon when Natsu finally woke up. The slayers asleep in his house. Moving his arm he looked down to see Sam on his chest. Smiling his brushed back her hair. When she didn't wake, he gently moved her off him.

Walking to the kitchen he set up some tea and let it sit with some food he had picked up on his way home. He went back to the twins and moved a thick blanket over the two. Grabbing another blanket he wrapped Gajeel and Wendy up.

They would wake soon enough. He would be fine for a two or three hours if they don't show up before then. Moving ha picked Sam up and placed her on his back so he could carry her without looking too strange. Shutting the door quietly he made his way to the guild hall.

Feeling her shift on his back he smiled and stopped by a nearby bakery he avoided when fighting because they always make his things a bit more spicy weather he asked or not.

Buying a spicy muffin and a chocolate donut for Sam he thanked the owner and made his way to the guild where Erza and Jallal where bond to be worried about him and Sam.

When Sam moved again she was awake. "Hey got you something to eat." He said handing her the donut. Then set her on the ground so she could walk and eat it without staining him to much.

"Thank you!" Sam bit into the pastry with a happy hum and Natsu ate his own muffin. "Natsu-sama?"

He looked down at her worried face. "Yes?"

"Are you better now?" She asked concerned. Natsu flinched he must have had an attack. Often he doesn't remember them so when he is told he did he feels bad.

"Were you scared?" Natsu asked kneeling down to her level.

"I was a little bit." She admitted. "But then Gajeel-san showed up."

"Gajeel and the others make everything better. I am alright. It's fine, I just hope I didn't scare you too much." Natsu said as she took the last bite of the donut. With a smile he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Weee!" She said with a happy laugh. She had forgotten about it for now, as Natsu hopped up and down making her squeal with laughter and joy.

"Their you are!" Erza cried as the two finally made it to the guild. Natsu put the five year old on the ground allowing her to run to her mom who promptly picked her up and held her close.

"Mommy! Natsu-sama bought me a donut!" Sammy cried out in joy.

"Hey you little rat! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Natsu cried as Erza glared at him.

"And you didn't pick me up any!? " Erza hissed angrily.

"I am sorry don't hurt me!" Natsu cried covering his face.

"Mommy don't hurt him!" Sam cried patting Erza with her tiny hands.

"Look Natsu you're being saved by a five year old!" Gray joked from his spot at the bar. James and Jallal next to him.

"Shut up popsicle stick!" Natsu cried generally to the older ice mage.

Erza looked to where Gajeel and the others and been, then looked to the doors. "Natsu where are the others?"

"At my house." Natsu replied with a shrug.

"Why? I thought you told them to stay here." Erza questioned setting Sam down to go play with her older brother.

"I needed them." Natsu said not looking at Erza.

"For?" Erza asked. "They have been really clingy to you. Whats going on?"

"It's not that big of a deal." Natsu replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Erza glared at the slayer for a good solid minute. "Bullshit."

"I'm not lying," Natsu held his hands up in defense, "It's no big deal!"

Sam whispered something to James before looking back to Natsu and Erza. James got the message and ran up to Natsu.

"Natsu-sama! I want a donut to!" He cried grabbing onto Natsu's leg.

"Little dude! Get off me!" Natsu cried holding his leg up to pry the little guy off himself.

"We are not done with this." Erza stated flatly walking away with a grumble.

As soon as Erza was out of sight James let go. "Your welcome."

Natsu knelt down to James' level. "What did your sister tell you?"

"Nothing." James replied with a smile. Natsu glanced to Sam who winked and turned back to her drink. "Sam said it was a secret and that Mommy can't know yet."

Natsu ruffled James' hair before waving and walking out of the guild hall. He could feel his magic depleting and that was never a good thing. Why was it so short this time? Normally he could go on a hunting trip alone for a few hours without any problems. And getting used to the new time area was doing something to his magic.

He opened his door to find the others still asleep. He looked to the sky. Maybe 3 or 4 in the afternoon? They had slept all day time for a wake up call.

"Alright! Up and at 'em you lazy dragon asses!" Natsu shouted banging on the side of his house. All four jumped to their feet strife as a bored as they waited for instruction. "Sleeping all day and getting nothing done is not right! Sting Rouge! You're going to find out what happened to Sabertooth. Gajeel and Wendy we are going to visit an old friend!"

"Aye Sir!" The four replied immediately. Sting and Rogue scurried out of the hut and went to the guild to ask around.

"Come on we got a long walk." Natsu waved his hand to the two left.

"Where are we going?" Gajeel asked all strict ruling no longer in their body's.

"Well I would like to move around freely for longer than a few hours. So we are going to see Porlyusica to see if she can give me an answer to this whole losing magic thing." Natsu replied firmly.

"What if she doesn't have an answer?" Wendy asked her long legs easily keeping up with the older two now. Her long hair bobbing up and down behind her as she walked.

"Then Gajeel will have to leave his girlfriend alone for long periods of time." Natsu snickered as Gajeel turned red.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Gajeel screamed angrily.

"No you're right she's your wife. How could I forget?" Natsu laughed again.

"I don't know you were the best man." Wendy said giggling.

"Lilly wanted to bring down the rings so shut the fuck up." Gajeel snorted mindlessly playing with the iron ring around his finger.

"Have you seen her since we got back?" Natsu asked more seriously this time.

"She's out on a job." Gajeel replied with a sad sigh.

"When does she return?" Natsu asked looking at the taller male.

"They said within the next few days." The iron slayer replied curtly.

"Well then let's figure this shit out so that you and her can have some alone time." Natsu replied wiggling his eyebrows with a laugh. Wendy just blushed turning the color of Erza's hair.

"You have become such a pervert, you know that?" Gajeel started blushing a bit himself.

"Well no time to dwell on that now is their?" Natsu stated with a smirk as they entered the guild's forest bound doctor's area.

"Who should knock?" Gajeel asked swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I don't know." Wendy hissed in reply. Porlyusica was scary to everyone even Erza and the sayers even to this day.

"I will do it." Natsu said shrugging.

"What a fearless leader we have!" Wendy exclaimed as Gajeel rolled his eyes and Natsu knocked on the door.

"Go away!" That familiar angry human hating voice shouted.

"Porlyusica! It's Natsu from Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted in reply. "I am not going anywhere."

The door opened slowly. "Natsu?" She asked looking the slayer up and down. Her eyes drifted to Gajeel and Wendy. She was stunned to see the three had not grow a day since she last saw them 10 years ago.

Natsu was dead last she saw him, and the other two had just vanished. But they looked the same as when she had last seen them. A bit more scars and somehow much more mature seeming but they didn't physically look any different than 10 years ago.

"I thought you died." Porlyusica stated coldly.

"Well you know stuff happens. What can I say apparently I am hard to kill." Natsu stated like it was taco tuesday and dying was just another wednesday afternoon.

"What have you come here for then?" She asked eyeing the slayer over again. He didn't seem sick or even injured, well not recently that was. A few new scars were on him and his scruff was a bit off but he seemed fine other wise.

Natsu explained how they went back 400 years to before Zeref and the dragons sent them here. He told her how he was END and how he was already dying and Gray just put him out of his own misery by killing him. He told her how he was losing magic when ever he wasn't around the other slayers to channel energy through to regain his own strength.

"Hmmmm….I have heard of this. Not the traveling back in time bit. Thats new. But the only being able to absorb magic through the other slayers part. Come inside." She waved the three into the tree house and closed the door.

"I have heard several incidents where a person could only absorb magic through others with the same type. But they where with acturall twins who had been born connected. Their magic power level's though where very low and never got sick from being apart for long periods of time." She explained running some quick tests on Natsu as she spoke.

"So how do we fix it?" Natsu asked the other two to scared to speak out of turn.

"As far as I know you can't. Its never been a huge problem. But to you I can see why it's a problem." Porlyusica backed up and looked in a few books. "I will do some research in the meantime. Give me three days. I will see what I can find in the time."

"Thank you." Natsu stood and left before she threw a fit about humans being in her house for too long and stickin up the place.

"And Natsu." She said as he was about to close the door. "Makarov is gone. Fairy Tail is not as connected as it once was."

"What are you saying?" Natsu asked looking back.

"The government has been controlling wizards a long time. But Slayers are no longer aloud. Take heed, Salamander, don't push the new government. They might push back harder then you are used to." Porlyusica stated warningly.

"The KIng and I are tight." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"The king has been dead for five years now." Porlyusica replied carefully.

"Really? Is Hisui Queen now then?" Natsu asked.

"She is." The healer replied. "But her husband is also in charge."

"And how bad could he be?" Natsu asked.

"He was the one who outlawed the Slayer Magic." Porlyusica replied.

"And she let him?" It was hard to believe that the princess would allow such a thing when she was friends with all the slayers.

"She saw nothing wrong with it since Laxus and Cobra were technically knockoffs and you five were no longer here." Porlyusica replied.

"Thanks I will keep that in mind." Natsu muttered as he left closing the door behind him.

Walking quietly back to the guild Natsu was lost deep in thought till they entered town and Gajeel spoke.

"Don't hurt yourself Salamander." Gajeel chuckled, Wendy smiled at the friendly banter.

"Hmmm? Oh sorry." Was all Natsu said before going back to thinking. When they got to the guild Sting and Rouge were waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Sting asked.

"Sting Rouge with me." Natsu said as he kept walking to where Romeo was talking with someone. "Oi Pip-Squeak." Natsu waved to Romeo who jumped up and followed Natsu to his office.

Romeo was about to correct Natsu when he sat in the chair only for the Master but when Sting and Rogue stood behind him he looked like a mob boss and Romeo felt like his was in the principal's office again.

"How are the laws?" Natsu asked after a moment and Romeo had sat down.

"Well I mean their not bad but some in the mage world are against them." Romeo admitted not know where this was going.

"And the Slayer law?" Natsu asked carefully.

"It was put into place 10 years ago, after you….." He paused then continued. "King Emerarudo created the law so that no more human experimentation could be done to create more slayers. A first it made sense, since the rumors of the creation of dragon slayers were rising up more and more. Then he enforced the law so that those with the lacrima already implanted could be put in jail and later executed or have the lacrima removed. Laxus and Cobra were far too powerful to be trusted was the reasoning for it. Laxus had it removed willingly even though he knew he may die because of it. Cobra…...Jallal forced him to have it taken out. Jallal didn't want a guild member of his to be taken away. And having a slayer amongst his ranks even a former slayer was still kinda scary."

"The god slayers?" Natsu asked haphazardly and for the Twin's sake since they had a God Slayer in Sabertooth.

"Since it wasn't a lacrima that gave them their magic all three were given a special bracket that limited their abilities to normal standards. All restricted to a medium powered air, lighting, or fire user." Romeo replied with a shrug.

Sting tapped his foot sharply letting Natsu know he would like to speak, inturn Natsu waved and aloud the other to talk.

"So Orga is alright?" Sting asked.

"Within reason yes. He took over Sabertooth. The thinking was to still have a Slayer in control. Of course Rufus and Minerva are really the guild Masters and Orga is just the head." Romeo explained.

"So kinda like Rogue and Sting?" Natsu asked with a faint smile. Those who knew the Twin slayers it was easy to say that Rouge did all the paperwork while Sting lead the fights. Sting was the fighter, Rogue was the paper pusher.

"Exactly." Romeo agreed. Rogue groaned and facepalmed remember just how much paper work there had been and realized he may have to do it again.

"How difficult is it to get into the capital now?" Natsu asked changing the subject. He had done it a few times. With ease actually, like it was kinda scary how easily he had just walked into the capital or the Grand Magic Games to do what he did.

"They have up security since your last visit. Why?" Romeo asked.

"Alright Sting, Rouge we are going on a trip." Natsu said starting up. "We got three days. Let's get a move on shall we?"

The slayers left Romeo standing there completely confused on what was going on at the moment. It took him a minute to put the information together before running out to stop Natsu.

"You can't break into the capital!" Romeo screamed angrily at Natsu as he rejoined the other slayers.

"I got three days to kill." Natsu replied with a shrug.

"We are on thin ice with the government as it is. All wizards are. You can't go and break in." Romeo shrieked shaking his head.

"Well I am supposed to be dead, and they are missing." Natsu shrugged pointing to the other four. "I think we can manage."

Romeo knew after years of knowing the slayer that it was next to impossible to change his mind about well anything. "Fine but Erza and Gray have to go with you."

"If they want I see no reason why they can't." Natsu replied shrugging before Gajeel could but in and stop this.

"Erza! Gray! Your going with Natsu." Romeo exclaimed angrily before marching back into the office and slamming the door shut behind him.

Gray and Erza glanced to each other then to the slayers who were already leaving.

"Ok train ride about three hours. Three more to get in." Natsu was now doing math out on his fingers as they walked out the door.

"The master did say we had to go." Gray said with a small shrug.

"It has been a long time since we did a job." Erza concluded.

"And a long time since we have seen Natsu fight." Gray pointed out.

"Jallal I will be back in a few days. Stay in town. Sam and James be good for daddy alright?" She said kissing her family good bye.

"Just like that you're going to follow him?" Jallal asked.

"Well I guess so." Erza said.

"Erza honey I love you." Jallal said kissing her. "That's why we are going with you."

"Ya!" James and Sam cried happily.

"Alright." Erza smiled and they all made their way to follow the slayers to the train station.


	9. Chapter 9

Gray and the kids were supposed to watch Wendy and Natsu while they were on the trian. While Erza and Jallal got Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge. The train ride was painful for the slayers even more so than normal. Mostly because they have been so far out of technology's reach that trains were just like death sentences to them.

When they got to the capital, the slayers had to rest for a bit before the group was able to continue any farther.

"You're just as pathetic as always." Gray chuckled as he patted Natsu on the back.

"Shut up." Natsu groaned.

Once the slayers were able to move on their own Natsu started making plans. He was ignoring Erza, Jalla, the kids, as well as Gray. It was like he switched modes. He went from the motion sick idiot to the fearless leader that was assembling his troops of four.

"Everyone get the plan?" Natsu said as they looked at the castel.

"Uhhh...Natsu what are we going to do?" Gray asked.

"Hmm?" Natsu looked a bit surprised at Gray. "Oh I forgot you guys where here. Ummm stay here I guess." Natsu shrugged.

They broke off into three teams. Gajeel and Wendy, of course Sting and Rouge. And Natsu was on his own.

"He actually forgot we were here." Jallal said stunned as the slayers made their way to the castle.

"They may be used to that size of a team. Natsu sure as hell isn't used directing a team larger than the slayers." Gray said as Natsu walked right in though the front door.

"Why three days?" Erza asked eyeing the slayers.

"Natsu-sama is going in alone." Sam said concerned. She had seen first hand what leaving him alone did and she didn't like it.

"Why would that matter Sammy? Natsu is better on his own in a fight. Well unless Gray fights with him." Jallal mused. He had seen the two tag team, they were better than Sting and Rouge as a tag team. He often wondered who would win Gray and Natsu or Sting and Rouge if they had a tag team fight like in the Magic games all those years ago.

Sam frowned in thought but she explained what had happened in the morning when she was with Natsu.

"What!?" Erza shrieked. "And he wants to go in alone?!" though it did explain a lot in her thoughts but still this was crazy!

"You were very brave." Jallal commented to Sam hugging her. It must have been very scary for her to watch her hero in pain like that.

Sam smiled in pride at that. She was just like her mother in that sense.

"Erza stay put." Gray said holding her back, before he ran out and to Natsu's side. He had an easy time following where the pyro had gone. For the reason of Natsu being a pyro.

Small fires where every few feet while guards groaned in pain lying on the ground. Natsu was making his way to the throne room. Gajeel and Wendy were going in from above. Sting and Rouge were meant to go in through the back. This was going to be interesting.

I could hear Natsu fighting when I got captured. Like I am not even doing anything! I am trying to stop they guy who is doing something from, well, doing something!

"Gray Fullbuster!" A ranking officer said pointing a staff at me.

"What now?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"You're under arrest!" The man said.

"No shit! NOw let me through to stop the guy I was following!" Gray cried pointing ahead of him.

"For the murder of Natsu Salamander Dragneel." The officer said.

That caught Gray off guard. So off guard in fact that he was cuffed and on his way to the royal court before he realized what was going on. He spotted more fires and more downed guards as they went.

When they got to the court Natsu was their cuffed and sitting on the ground with a bored expression on his face. Gray looked up to see Sting and Rouge on the roof. He looked to a back window to see Wendy and Gajeel just sitting their.

They had reinforcements why were they just sitting there doing nothing.

"Uncuff him!" A woman's strong voice echoed throughout the room. Gray thought she was talking about him but when his guards made no movement he looked to Natsu, who was being de-cuffed.

"Natsu Dragneel! I thought you died." She said again. Gray looked over to see the princess or queen rather standing their her head held proud.

"Well I was for maybe three minutes? Then I just traveled back in time." Natsu shrugged standing up. "Funny story they're actually. Humans really didn't like the idea of dragon slayers 400 years ago. No wait 410 years since when I went back it was 400 but I did sit in one place for 7 years, so more like 417 years ago?"

Gray rolled his eyes. This is why Natsu shouldn't think. He overthought it and then he sounds like a freaking madman genius.

"Natsu," She said stopping him with his ramblings.

"Aw right sorry." Natsu said standing up his hands spacing as he talked. "I was just wondering why slayers are banded."

"You could have gotten permission to see me." Hiashi replied with a faint smile.

""I had three days to kill and nothing else really to do." Natsu replied with a shrug, as he looked at the artwork on the castle walls.

"Three days? What are you waiting for?" She asked curiously.

"Just a bit of information." He replied looking back at her.

"Would it have anything to do to with your lose of magic absorbtion?" She asked calmly.

"Hmmm?" He gave her a sideways glance clearly not amused by her saying that.

"I have personally read certain books that pertain to this. Yours for one, was a book I have read." The queen replied straightly.

"My book?" Natsu asked this time turning to her entirely.

"The book of END of course. Of course it was an accident. It happened after you died. The book happened to appear in my library and never having read it was curious." Hisui replied with a smile.

"What did it say?" Natsu asked glancing to Gray before looking to her.

"Said a lot about abilities and spells. Gave weaknesses as well as gaining power. Also said that lose of magic was a common side effect of time travel." She said shrugging. She stood and walked over to the back door. With a small push Gajeel and Wendy fell into the throne room. Taking a long pole she opened the window Sting and Rouge where at and they dropped to the ground. "Also said that the minos can't go that far without the master falling sick."

"Leave us!" She barked to the guards who were holding Gray. They started calling him out when she spoke again. "He stays and let him go. I think he has had his fill of punishment."

Gray was released with a sneer from a guard.

"Well they certainly aren't people persons." Gray muttered after they were gone.

"Natsu!" Hisusi cried hugging the dragon slayer happily. "It's so wonderful to see you again! By much chance did you bring back the crown?"

"Hehe sorry forgot it at home." Natsu replied laughing.

"What?" Gray asked watching them stunned. A moment ago they were cold to each other now they were all sunshine and rainbows!?

"Calling ahead with two minutes to spare was a risky thing to do." She said looking to the other slayers. "One moment and my husband would have stopped you."

"Where is the prick anyway?" Natsu asked looking around.

"He's a good man Natsu." She snorted at him.

"Banning slayer magic and almost killing Laxus. Right good man." Natsu rolled his eyes as the other slayers made their way to Gray who was utterly confused.

"What is going on here?" Gray asked looking to Gajeel.

"Natsu called ahead of course." Sting said grinning.

"Natsu doesn't have a phone." Gray pointed out. "And he never had a chance to call anyone."

"You forget, he's always one step ahead of everything." Wendy mussed with a smile.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same person?" Gray asked sweat dropping.

"Natsu grew up a lot when we went back. Don't think he didn't learn a thing or three before he did come back." Gajeel muttered his arms crossed. He did not like that Natsu kept secrets. It made the Iron Dragon Slayer uneasy.

"Come with me I will show you." His Is said waving Natsu and the others to follow her into a back hallway. They walked into a large library.

On one of the many book covered tables a burnt book stood out amongst the open and well taken care off book that were laying around. "Here." She handed the book to Natsu.

He held the binding with one hand and tried to open it with the other. He grew frustrated as the book wouldn't open for him. "Open dammit!" He shouted angrily at the book.

"Here." Sting took the book opening it with ease. Smirking he showed the inside to Natsu.

"Their is nothing written!" Natsu growled in frustration.

"Sure their is." Sting read a few words but to Natsu it sounded like he was speaking under water in an iron bubble 400 feet away.

"That is interesting." Gajeel noted looking at Natsu who only yelled even louder in frustration.

"What the hell!? I can't understand that! I can't see it and I can't open the damn thing what the hell!?" Natsu shrieked grabbing the book from Sting only to have it close again by itself.

"Maybe you aren't aloud to." Wendy pointed out looking at the book carefully. She flipped through some pages reading to herself. "This isn't right." Wendy's brow furrowed as she kept reading.

"What is it?" Hisusi asked.

"You read this cover to cover right?" Wendy asked looking up.

"I did. Twice actually." The queen replied with a nod.

"I see nothing in this book referring to minions. Or to any weakness. It is only explaining a power diet and how to gain muscle memory without being conscious. It also explains how Natsu can use his magic without being fully awake." Wendy explained.

"I do not remember that part at all." She looked at the book and read the same page. "You must be reading it wrong. It says something about the best outfits and other things like that."

Gajeel took the book this time and read a few passages. "You're both wrong it says how we can access Natsu's Magic and use it for ourselves."

"I don't like that one." Natsu said backing away slowly.

Gray took the book from the iron slayer and he read the same thing. "I go the weakest pressure points and how to stop the slow of Course power from entering his body."

"Odd we are all reading the same pages yet it is all different." Wendy said rubbing her chin.

"Because you all want to know different things about END and Natsu." A new male voice said. Natsu just froze at the voice. A powerful shiver went through his spin at the sound. Then the scent hit him. That familiar angering scent that he has never forgotten.

"Oh sweetheart! I didn't know you were back!" Hisusi said looking at the dark haired man in the doorway. "Every one this is my husband and current King of Fior, King Emerarudo."

Every one said something to the extent of hi's and what's up's. When Natsu turned to look at the man all he saw was red. A deep growl started in his chest as anger rose throughout his whole body.

"He has supported the kingdom and myself through these past ten years." Hisusi said happily hugging him.

Natsu bared his teeth, his nostrils flaring in deep seeded anger at seeing this man. This was no king. This was no good man. This was the man he hated with every fiber in his body.

"Move." He hissed angrily snorting flames.

"Wha-?" Before anyone could move Natsu slammed himself into the King sending him flying.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted as he and Gajeel with Sting and Rouge grabbed the fuming Slayer tryin to hold the angry little man back. Natsu clawed free of them easily. Anger had filled him beyond reason at the sight of the man they thought of as a king. But he thought of as an evil brother.


	10. Chapter 10

"You will die." Natsu marched to the man grabbed his collar and lifted him out of the ruble before slamming him face first back into the ground. Stepping back the man rose coughing a bit of blood up.

"Recognized me that quickly, huh? The others didn't know." The man said rising to shaky legs.

"I know you. That's all the matters." Natsu throw the other up into the air before giving him an uppercut to the jaw sending him throw the roof.

Natsu followed him out of the hole that was created. The man fell with a crunch a few feet away from Natsu's feet.

"You have gotten stronger for one thing." He said standing again. Natsu gave him no chance to use any magic or attack. He grabbed the man and threw him off the castle, landing in the garden he created skid marks surprising guards just as Natsu landed in as a fiery comet in front of him.

"I was sent back to your time. When Dragons still roamed the earth. I killed plenty of them in order to find my friends." Natsu replied. "Of course I have gotten stronger."

"I guess I have to put you in your place then little brother." He said his wounds healing. He drew back and a dark magic shot Natsu in the chest forcing him back. He stopped the hit with fire blasting at it just in time.

"Don't call me brother. You are not my brother." Natsu sneered angrily. Natsu grabbed the man's collar and hoisted him into the air.

"I am glad you're stronger." He smiled softly.

That soft look only angered Natsu even more. Screaming he threw the so called king through a building.

"Natsu!" Erza cried running up to the other. Jallal and the kids behind her. Hearing his name he turned his anger on her.

Growling his fist collided with Erza sending her into the wall with a surprised grunt. Natsu went back to growing like a savage animal, smoke rising from him as flames ran along his skin.

"Erza!" Jallal called out in fear holding Sam and James close as he backed away.

"I know how to help you." He said walking bloodied to Natsu. Jallal seeing and hearing the king for the first time froze. He knew the man.

"Zeref." Jallal hissed angrily. He pushed his kids behind him, not wanting the dark wizard to see them.

"And you are?" Zeref asked glancing to Jallal with boredom but he forgot about the blue haired mage when his gaze turned back to Natsu. "I can help you."

"I don't want your help!" Natsu screamed. "How did you even come to be here!?" Natsu demanded.

"Long story. I changed my face, met with a friend, and then married you princess. Small world huh?" Zeref asked. "I didn't even know you two were friends till she started doing research about slayers nine years ago. By then you had gone back of course, and Gray was on the run. I thought banning Slayers would be a good way to flush you out. Seems your little ice mage isn't as great as you think." Zeref hummed to himself as his wounds healed. "So I left your book out. Allowed her to read it. Of course you can't read it for obvious reasons."

Natsu snarled again, just as Gray and the other slayers were coming around the corner nor.

"And being the leader of those other slayers!? I don't know how you pulled that one! The fact that you can keep the people that are around you the way they are astounds me. END destroys everything he touches. He was designed to never show mercy. I thought you had been dead long enough that all that was left was a shell that I could put you back into. I guess I was wrong." Zeref smiled his red eyes giving off a happy tone. "I am glad I got my little brother back. But I wish he remembered me more then as an enemy."

"Shut up!" Natsu screamed. He didn't want to listen to this. His friends were his own and if this murderer touched them no force on Earth-Land could sting him.

"What? You don't like me speaking the truth? How that iron slayer was nothing more than a small pathetic weakling? How the air slayer was nothing more than a sniveling little baby? How the so called twins were from two completely separate places on the planet? How none of your parents wanted you and left you to the dragons not caring whether or not the giants killed you?" Zeref sneered this was the first time Natsu had seen the other angry. "And you! I don't blame you for anything! I blame everyone else for putting you through what they did. They blamed you for mother's death. I never did. I blame _her_ for yours. I blame that so called father for leaving us when mother was dying and got you sick!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed plugging his ears as fire claims shot up around him. Not just one but multiplies around him.

"I love you little brother." Zeref said with a kind smile.

That how ever was the last straw for Natsu. Thankfully, Gray had grown up with Natsu's anger affecting his magic, and saw the blast coming. Throwing up a shield around the other slayers, Erza, the kids, and Jallal as thick as three Droy's back in the day. Fire coursed around them melting the ice but not as much as normal ice would have, since Natsu had allowed Gray to develop seme fire proved ice in their fights all those years ago.

"What's happening?" Sting asked trying to see through the ice, not daring to look around it.

"Shut up. I am concentrating." Gray said trying to hold the ice as long as the fire was blasting by them.

"We need to leave." Gajeel said taking a step back as the fire started to slow. "Without us he will have nothing to gain magic from."

No one seemed too keen on that idea as logical as it seemed. They all wanted Zeref gone once and forall. If this fight was in their favor and Natsu was going to win then that would put an end to Zeref.

"We need to stop this fight." Gray hissed angrily.

"What if Natsu wins?!" Sting cried. "We could rid of Zeref for ever!"

"If Zeref is, Natsu dies. Natsu is END, so killing Zeref means his own death in the process. So even if Natsu won we would still lose Natsu in the end. Forever." Gray replied looking to the light slayer with such determination, that Sting took a step back only to be pulled away from the fire walls around them.

Gray had to think fast about this. What they needed right now was a calm Natsu. Chill his ass out, that is what they needed at the moment. Then he got an idea. A small igloo with re enforced magic would hold for half an hour. Even if Gray got knocked out the iglu would hold. It was risky and the others would be crammed in few closely but they would be out of the fire blasts.

Focusing he struck the wall wrapping it around every one. It forced some of the taller members to crotch and get a bit snappy at Gray, but he didn't listen. Reinforcing was easy in the midst of a battle. He had done it hundreds of times in the past.

"Gray what are you doing?" Jallal asked bringing Erza in closer to himself since she was still unconscious.

"The only thing I know how." Gray replied then turned to Gajeel. "If I am not back 30 minutes bring up an iron wall on the inside of this. That's how long it will last even if I am out of magic."

Gajeel was given no time to answer before Gray belted out the icey entrance at the back facing away from the fire.

"Daddy! Stop Gray-Sama!" James cried in a panic.

"He will be fine." Jallal said shaking his head.

"But Natsu-sama will burn him!" Sam cried trying to have to adults do something!

"Gray and Natsu have been fighting since they were kids. Normal ice would have no chance against Natsu's fire or any fire for that matter. But Gray has become almost immune to fire thanks to their fights. Just like Natsu has basically become immune to ice magic." Gajeel explained shaking his head. "They are both idiots."

Wendy crawled into Gajeel's lap since she was small and didn't want to take up any more room then they were given.

"Come here James." Rouge said. "Sit on my lap it will give more space."

"And you Sam." Sting waved. The kids looked to Jallal and he nodded.

"If you sit on their laps then Mommy can have room to lay down." Jallal explained.

The kids went to the other slayers. Granted they would have preferred Natsu and Gray over Sting and Rogue, but they were cool to.

"Natsu-sama is more comfortable." Sam grumbled as she sat on Sting's lap.

"Kid you are one step ahead of me." Sting muttered glancing down to the little girl.

Outside Gray was making his way to Natsu where he was blasting fire in all directions. Spotting Zeref holding up a dark shield, Gray made his way to him. Creating an ice shield, he aloud Zeref to breath for a moment.

"You are going to tell me how to save Natsu." Gray demanded angrily holding Zeref to the ice.

"Save him?" Zeref asked not sure what Gray was asking.

"Allow him to use his own magic power instead of absorbing it through the other slayers you dumb shit!" Gray yelled slamming Zeref against the ice.

"Ok! Ok! Just stop him! I don't want to kill him!" Zeref cried. "He's my only family!"

"Good now stay here and if you go back on your word I will find you and I will find a way to kill you without hurting him!" Gray hissed angrily to the dark mage.

Looking around the ice to look at Natsu he saw he was a good ten feet away. But the closer Gray got to the slayer the hotter the fire would get. He has never been that close to Natsu with him so angry.

"How are you able to walk through the fire? And how is this ice holding up?" Zeref asked touching the ice gently.

"I fought him on a daily basis I learned and adapted." Gray replied haphazardly.

"And you have Silver's magic?" Zeref asked.

"My father gave it to me." Gray replied pulling back to calculate.

"Silver was your father?" Zeref asked looking sad.

"He was. But he had been dead a long time before I saw him again." Gray explained.

"I am sorry. If I had known I would have made sure to use someone else's. I hate breaking up families." Zeref hissed at himself.

"Is that why Deliora killed my village?" Gray hissed glaring at the older mage.

"I try to have my createing kill everything leave nothing and no one behind so that others don't have to go through what I did with Natsu. I am sorry that you were left alive." Zeref sat down putting his face in his hands. "I never want anyone to go through that!"

"Well you did. But it was along time ago." Gray replied. "Now stay put." Gray created a town and shot himself above the fire. Creating a bow he shot an ice arrow at Natsu's legs. Bringing him down. The fire calmed a bit, dying down to a smulder around Natsu, when a third arrow hit his hand forcing it stay on the ground. A fourth arrow piercing his other hand not allowing Natsu to get up.

Coming back down Gray disbanded all the ice except the iglu just in case it was needed in a the future moments.

"Natsu." Gray said touching the slayer's shoulder.

Natsu was painting. His normally bright eyes, dulled now with betrayal and anger. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's over now." Gray said hugging Natsu around the neck.

"I need to kill him." Natsu whispered. "He started all of this."

"He did. But if you kill him you die as well." Gray replied closing his eyes.

"If it saves people…" Natsu muttered.

"We just got you back, _I_ won't let you go." Gray hissed rubbing Natsu's back.

Gray felt him go limp in his arms, fear was the only he saw till he heard faint snoring. With a shigh of relief he let the arrows go and allowed Natsu to lay on the ground. Placing his jacket over the other Gray shut down the iglu.

"It's over." Gray said more to a sleeping Natsu then to anyone else around him.

 ** _Ok so here is about where I will start pissing some people off. I know it. So go ahead and lay it on in the reviews. How ever I will explain a little bit more why I did this after the next chapter._**


	11. Chapter 11

Zeref being still the king was not but in jail but he never left Natsu's side once. He had created the formula to allow Natsu to absorb his own magic as he would have years ago. Gajeel had sent word to Porlyusica along with the formula recipe, as well as a few ingredients that may be difficult for her to find. All to ensure that she was never caught off guard again with this.

Gray kept watch over Zeref and Natsu as time went on. Natsu had passed out three days ago and hadn't so much as twitched since then. Wendy said he was fine as did Zeref. Gray how ever felt their was something wrong that may not be physical and Zeref may know about it.

"Whats wrong with him?" Gray finally asked on the fourth day.

"Nothing." Zeref replied not looking to Gray.

"If it was nothing he would have woken up by now." Gray countered this time, Zeref did look at him.

"No. I mean nothing is wrong with him. That is what is concerning. You're right he should have woken up by now. But he hasn't." Zeref looked back to his brother with softened eyes.

"COuld it be the sickness that he had as a child?" Gray asked.

"No." Zeref imately replied not even flinching.

"How do you know that?" Gray asked. "We haven't run tests for it."

"He is still alive. That's how I know. If it was that sickness, he would already be dead." Zeref replied. "Plus there's still no cure so stop asking stupid questions. Thanks." After giving Gray a sarcastic smile he went back to watching Natsu.

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy." Gray muttered looking out the window. The castle was being fixed from Natsu's destruction. At first the council had wanted to press charges but Zeref being the King and Hisui being friends with Natsu both swept it under the table.

"Well I am called the Black Wizard for a reason." Zeref pointed out.

"How are you and Natsu even related?" Gray asked. They were like polar opposites.

"Well when a man and a women love each other-" Zeref started.

"HARHARHAR." Gray rolled his eyes at the other along with the fake laugh.

They were quiet for a while. Both thinking who knows what. An hour later though Zeref spoke up.

"How did you and Natsu become friends?" Zeref asked brushing a strand of hair out of Natsu's face. Gray looked over to Zeref. Maybe he wanted to know everything about Natsu while they weren't together.

" _I am sorry. If I had known I would have made sure to use someone else's. I hate breaking up families."_ Those words echoed through Gray's mind. Zeref had looked completely serious and completely sorry for that.

"Makarov brought him in." Gray shrugged. "I am ice, he fire. We constantly butted heads, naturally in hatred, but as time went on I guess we became close friends. At least I hope we have."

"You don't know?" Zeref asked glancing to Gray.

"We don't really talk about that kind of stuff. Actually I think the longest conversation we had without it turning into a fight was about Happy being a dragon. I guess growing up with someone and being that close all the time you don't really need to talk to know each other." Gray shrugged at that.

"Does he have a lot of friends?" Zeref asked smiling.

"Sorta." Gray chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Zeref asked a little taken back.

"Natsu fights a lot of people. If they meet again he thinks their friends because he got to know their fighting style. But he has friends within Fairy Tail, as well as with other guilds. All because he started a fight and no one really won." Gray remembered Natsu's fight with Lyon and how close they had gotten during the Magic games as well as after them. Or how Natsu totally crushed Sting and Rouge and the three have become even closer because of that fight.

"I try to keep track of him the best I can. But I can't. I know he has a lot of friends in Fairy Tail. Mavis has told me so." Zeref smiled at the thought of the young women.

"You don't have a Fairy Tail crest. How can you talk to her?" Gray asked hoping to get a better answer then he killed her and now she is haunting him.

"Honestly? Don't really know. We were friends. I taught her magic, and she taught me how to care about others again. I guess you could say I helped found Fairy Tail. Though had I known Natsu was going to end up with the guild I would have told Mavis a lot more about him." Zeref chuckled at that like a really real chuckle.

"Huh." Gray sighed.

"What? I thought that would surprise you." He offered the ice mage a small smile. One like Natsu's old ones. And suddenly he saw the resemblance between the two.

"I thought you killed her or something and now she haunts you." Gray replied shrugging.

"They all haunt me. Every last person who I have killed. Mavis is one of those voices. I taught her the magic that ended up killing her." Zeref was no longer smiling about anything, in fact he looked like he was about to cry.

Gray was silent after that. It wasn't till Wendy brought lunch later that day for the boys with Sam and James on her heal that their was any sound in the room.

"Well now, since you two haven't killed each other by now, eat something." Wendy said as she shoved plates of food into their laps. Gray looked up to her. She really had grown. She looked just like her Edolas counterpart now, well her hair was tied back into a tight braid but other then that they were twins.

"Thank you." Zeref muttered biting into a slice of buttered bread.

"Thanks Wendy." Gray grumbled, not wanting his manners to be out done by Zeref.

"Wow I never thought I would say this, but thank you Zeref. You really are teaching him good manners." Wendy said looking to the dark wizard as she helped the kids change Natsu's IV bag.

"It's always polite to say thank you to a beautiful women." Zeref replied shrugging.

"See that Gray! You could learn a thing or two from him!" Wendy pointed out with a laugh.

"Don't go getting your hopes up." Gray huffed now sulking in the corner.

"Natsu better use his manners." Zeref said glaring down at his brother.

"Natsu doesn't have any manners beyond not fully begging for food." Wendy said laughing.

"Then I will have to beat them into him again." Zeref huffed agerly.

"Again?" James asked.

"Well a long time ago he wouldnt say thank you to a waitress after she had given us our meals. Of course being the older brother I apologized to her and punched him in the skull. He always said thank you after that." Zeref replied holding his head up high with pride.

"Wow no wonder, Erza scares him so much. She subconsciously reminds him of you!" Wendy laughed patting the other on the shoulder.

"I have yet to meet this Erza. Is she really as scary as Gray has made her out to be?" Zeref asked innocently. He has never heard of Titanas rumors because he never stuck around people for very long.

"Well to them she may be." Wendy laughed pointing the the guys. "But I think she is quite nice."

"That's because you didn't grow up with her beating you up every single day." Gray grumbled setting down his finished meal.

"She beat you up?" Zeref questioned.

"Ya but I guess that's what made us the strongest team in the end right?" Gray asked laughing at the past.

"I better get going. I have to help Gajeel with something's." Wendy said taking the plates and giving them to James and Sam.

"You and he have become very close." Gray said with a wink.

"He's my partner. We get along as well as we can. Natsu said that we had to get along as well as Sting and Rouge to always be ready for anything." Wendy shrugged and she closed the door.

"He seems to have helped a lot of people." Zeref mussed after she left.

"It's what he does." Gray replied picking up a book he had been reading. "Has he always been like that?"

"Yes." Zeref said only offering the one word answer.

It wasn't till two days later that Natsu showed any sign of waking up.

"Thats cheating!" Gray had yelled angrily.

"Their is no possible way of cheating in Go-Fish, Gray." Zeref replied coolly with a smile.

"You could have looked at my cards!" Gray sputtered.

"When? You never left." Zeref smirked his reply out.

Gray huffed and reshuffled the deck when they heard Natsu groan and tare at his arm where the IV was.

"N-no!" He mutter in his sleep trying to get rid of whatever it was he was dreaming of.

"Natsu?" Gray and Zeref where at his side in seconds the card game forgotten about for the moment.

"No…." Was all he said before drifting off to wherever he was at the moment.

Zeref did a full medical check before speaking. "Just a dream. He wasn't awake."

They went back to their card game without saying anything to anyone else about Natsu.

Spending the amount of time he did with Zeref, Gray had learned a lot about him. He had learned how much Zeref cares for Natsu. He learned that in the time Zeref was around he had degrees in science, biological, chemistry, as well as astronomy. He had a medical degree as high up as one can go in the medical field. He had a luage degree and had written a few books under various fake names over the years. He was also a very good cook. How that had come up in their talks Gray never really figured out.

But two weeks after the fight, Natsu finally decided to open his eyes to the waking world when Zeref brought in fresh cinnamon rolls. Weather or not that was what woke Natsu up one could not say but he muched happily on the cream covered pastries as Wendy looked him over.

"Do you feel dizzy? Have a headache?" Wendy asked taking various notes as she went.

"Naw. Should I?" Natsu asked taking another bit of the pastry.

"They are some side effects of the medicine we gave you to allow you to stop needing the other slayers around." Zeref explained as he to took detailed notes of various findings.

Natsu thought for a moment but shook his head. "Nope I am good!"

"See?" Gray whispered to Zeref. "Not a clue."

"I do. You are very right." Zeref mused happily.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu grumbled.

"You mostly." Gray said with a smirk.

"Anything good?" Natsu asked.

"Just that feeding you gets people on your good side." Zeref smiled a happy sad kind of smile.

"Food is a great way to make friends!" Natsu cried happily munching on a new pastry.

About five cinnamon rolls did Natsu finally realise what he was doing. He dropped the one he was eating and looked absolutely horrified by the about he had eaten.

"These are poisonous are they!?" He demanded glaring at Zeref.

"And he's back." Gray chuckled.

"Not they are not." Zeref replied a bit offended.

"Why should I trust you!?" Natsu demanded continuously glaring at the other. Wendy rolled her eyes as Natsu's nose twitched from the smell of the leftover buns.

"Because I trust him." Gray answered when Zeref was at a loss for words.

"You trust him?" Natsu asked deadpanning.

"Spreading two weeks with they guy in the same room playing cards and waiting for you to wake up really does help. Plus Gajeel whatched him bake it." Gray shrugged.

"Oh god! Gajeel poisoned me!" Natsu was no longer focused on Zeref. Gajee would totally do something like that.

"Natsu no one poisoned the buns!" Gray cired.

"Oh….ok awesome. I will keep eating them then," And true to his word the rest of the buns went into his mouth.

Natsu was already itching for a fight by the time he escaped the room where his brother and Gray refused to let him leave for the past few hours saying he needed to rest and eat more solid foods. When they feel asleep though he slipped out. He had been asleep for two weeks. He wanted to fight someone. Break something. Basically do anything that required physical activity. Even being Sam's horsey would be enough for him at the moment!

He made his way to the top of the tallest tower on the castle and looked over the kingdom with shining eyes. He hadn't been to the capital since he wrote Fairy Tail in fire on the roof. He expected Gray and Zeref to be searching for him now. They were bound to be getting cold, well Zeref cold who would have woken up Gray by their new buddy-buddy thing going on.

Natsu didn't want to be in that room anymore. It was small and cramped. Granted it easily fit the slayers, Zeref, Gray, Erza, Jallal, and the kids in their with lots of room to spare but Natsu didn't like being trapped like that. He liked roaming free even when they went back in time. He would go for early morning walks or late night stories because he hated being put in one spot for more than a few days.

Often the slayers had to camp for a few weeks time to avoid dragons trying to kill them or keep Natsu away from a village. Natsu at the time didn't really care. He went for his walks or runs or swims, depending on the mood he had been in and where they were camping out.

His travels back then had allowed him to leave little symbols made of smoothed rock or sea glass or anything that would hold up to the weather as well as time. 400 years was long time though, he doubted any of them were still around.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind him. He knew who it was so he did not turn to look.

"They were all worried about you. Gray and Zeref put the castle on lock down trying to find you." Jallal said.

"I thought I heard funky sirens." Natsu mused looking to the sky where the sun was setting. "You going to take me back down then?" Natsu asked glancing to the other.

"No. I understand. You want to be free from that room. I get it." Jallal replied shrugging turning to face the sun as well.

"How did you find me any way? Covered my scent well and you don't have a slayers nose." Natsu pointed out.

"I thought about where I would go. You and I think a lot alike sometimes." Jallal chuckled at the slayer.

"I guess so." Natsu smiled in return.

"Though I would recommend you showing your face to someone else. They are tearing about the castle searching for you." Jallal said looking to the Dragon Slayer.

"Well the other slayers can't find me. Zeref doesn't know me all that well. I am surprised it was you and not Gray who found me." Natsu mused sitting down dangling his legs through the railing.

"Well Gray would have if you went to the basement or the garden." Jallal replied.

"I was their. They got boring. I wanted to be up higher. I wanted to see something different." Natsu huffed out.

"You were looking for a fight weren't you?" Jallal asked looking down at Natsu who went stiff then looked away. "It's fine. You have been bedridden for two weeks. I am surprised those two kept you in that room. God I pitied you. I tried to get them to let you go."

" 'preciate the help." Natsu muttered.

"I better get back down their." Jallal said walking to the stairs.

"Jallal?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you stall them for a bit? I want to go do something before going back to them." Natsu said looking to the sun light.

"I will do what I can alright?" Jellal replied. He knew better then to ask Natsu questions when he got like this.

 ** _So y'all are most likely going "they wouldn't get along!" Like that meme with with the guy from Star Treck on the Enterprise, you know the bald one, in like ten minutes I will remember his name but its slipping my mind right now. But humor me on this one. Zeref cares hell-a lot for Natsu. Like hell-a lot. So I thought maybe he cares for family. Hence the reason he feels so bad about Silver. Also After spending two weeks watching Zeref, Gray would get bored and was bound to talk to him. I mean anyone would get bored sitting there for two weeks straight making sure that Zeref didn't do anything to Natsu. So Gray gets to learn a bit about Zeref. Honestly I think this was good way to write this particular story. And if y'all go a flipping problem with that stop reading._**


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu made his way past guards and other mages as he snuck into the city. He had been here all those years ago. After he had been here he had found Gajeel. But he had left one of his favorite markets here knowing this was going to be For capital one day.

Heading to the forest outside of the city he found the mountain he was looking for. A giant stone carving of a dragon stood. He had worked days on the dragon. He had melted stone and other metals to make sure it wouldn't move from where it was. And it had not.

The scale where still as predominant as they where they day he made them. The tall was still as sharp. The fangs still gleamed in the sun light. The dragon had been a memorial to Igneel. He had placed different types of metal and stone to make the dragon seem to catch fire in the fading light of a sunset no matter what time of the year it was. Igneel would keep the fire going.

"I miss you dad." Natsu whispered to the statue. "But I know it's been a long time and shouldn't be sad anymore about it."

He touched a scale gently. "But I am looking to the future with a smile. I have to right? Its how we can keep going. I will find Acnologia and I will kill him. I was unable to find him when I went back but I guess that's a good thing right? I mean you would still be alive but I don't know if I would know you."

Natsu sat down leaning against the statue. "I don't know. I mean I have my brother now. I meet my parents when I went back. I guess time deflated me to them. I saw Zeref give me to you. I saw that I didn't want to leave him but then he changed my memory's. I saw it all. I guess you could say I got to see what you saw."

Glancing around Natsu spoke again. "I guess meeting you in the past was a good thing as well. I guess meeting me allows you to not want to kill me back then. I don't know what you saw in me. I am a mess." Natsu laughed a bit at the memory of when he had shown himself to Igneel. "But I guess it also showed you that even though I was a demon created by Zeref that I am not a bad person. I hope that END never wakes. But if he does I hope I can remember you and everything you told me."

Natsu sighed again. But he stood up he had said what he needed to say. "See you later, Dad."

Natsu then walked away from the dragon. He made his way to the castle allowing the guards to take him to Zeref, Gray and the others. They were getting ready to start a city wide search. Jallal was trying to stop them just as he was brought in.

"Natsu!" Gray cried as he slammed into Natsu.

"Don't hug me! I am going to get frostbite!" Natsu cried but hugged back anyway.

"Where were you?" Zeref asked worriedly.

"Talking with an old friend." Natsu replied with a shrug.

"An old friend?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I have old friends."

"Natsu you haven't been in this time for ten years. And you went back in time by at least 400 years! All your old friends are either dead or in this room!" Gray cried.

"Not this one." Natsu muttered turning his head to look out at the now rising moon. Igneel would be burning blue now not red. "Let's go home alright? I want to see the others and do missions again!"

So they left but Zeref got to speak with Natsu one last time before he had to leave.

"You went to see Igneel's statue didn't you?" Zeref asked looking to his brother.

"How-?" Natsu was surprised Zeref knew.

"It was where Hisui and I met. She said that the dragon had been in the city for a long time never changing, never wearing down. I said it looked like an old friend. She laughed. She knew I was Zeref and helped me hide it." Zeref explained.

"I built it before finding the others." Natsu replied.

"Did you also set the marble stone in caves? I saw those to. It wasn't until I saw the statue though that it clicked it was you putting them up." Zeref replied with a chuckle.

Natsu just hummed with a smile at that.

"I am glad you are back." Zeref said after a moment.

"Same here." Natsu replied.

"I hope you can forgive me." Zeref answered looking down.

"Now that will take a bit more time. Start by allowing Laxus to have his larima back. He needs it." Natsu stressed.

"I have already sent the order to dispense the law against Slayer magic. Laxus and Cobra will have theres back with in the next few weeks." Zeref replied nodding.

"Then I will start to forgive you. But you have to visit Fairy Tail." Natsu replied poking the other in the chest.

"Of course." And with that they parted ways. Going back to things as they should be. Zeref visited Magnolia and met everyone in Fairy Tail.

He fished and became closer to Natsu. He was at the wedding between Natsu and Lucy a few years after that. He helped name their kids. Zeref was now apart of Natsu's life fully.

Acnologia was defeated by Zeref, Natsu, and Gray. All three working together to bring an end to the dragons rain.

Romeo had a lot to deal with now. Natsu's kids often fought with Gajeel and Laxus as they grew older. Jallal and Erza let Sam and James join the guild when they got back and the two lead the slayers kids into the fifth generation. Just like the third and their parents they created a Fairy Tail unique to them.

 ** _And its over. If you would like to read about what I think the kids would be like I have a story for that. I wrote it a while back. I mean some things are not exactly the same as this one because I wasn't really planing this story at the time, but I did have my own thought's to them._**


End file.
